1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having a heat sink and a fan duct thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in order to ensure the normal running of an electronic device, a heat dissipation device is used to dissipate heat generated by the electronic device. A conventional heat dissipation device includes a heat sink and a fan attached on the heat sink to improve a heat-dissipation capacity of the heat sink.
Sometimes, the heat sink includes a plurality of first fins defining a plurality of first airflow channels therebetwwen and a plurality of second fins defining second airflow channels therebetwwen. The fan directly faces the first airflow channels and is located back to the second airflow channels, whereby airflow produced by the fan cannot enter the second airflow channels and heat of the second fins fails to quickly dissipate. Accordingly, heat-dissipation efficiency of the whole the heat sink is poor.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the limitations described.